


Have Some Cuddles And Call Me In The Morning

by Hils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: In which Gabriel learns that not all tricks need to result in violent death, Dean discovers the benefits of cuddling and Sam goes on a date.





	

It didn’t count as stalking if the person you were following was your brother, or at least that’s what Gabriel told himself.

Okay, it _might_ have counted as stalking when he’d been secretly following Sam around, but as far as he was concerned the only real crime there was how boring it had been. Seriously, aside from a few pleasant views of Sam changing his clothes or taking a shower the rest of it had just been endless bickering with Dean. He’d almost considered killing Dean off again just to get the arguments to stop.

In the end, he’d decided to tail Castiel for a while to get a break from it all.

It wasn’t that Gabriel cared about his little brother, of course, it was just that playing tricks on people had kind of lost its appeal now that the apocalypse was on their doorstep. Smiting assholes just wasn’t as fun, especially since these days people were too scared to actually do anything worth smiting for.

He’d meant what he’d said – he wasn’t going to get involved. He hadn’t said anything about not watching though. That was totally different, like watching one of those 3D movies, just for entertainment. Right now for example.

Right now he was watching with interest as Castiel faced off against Taharial. Clearly, his little brother didn’t know when to fight and when to run. If he did he’d have been long gone by now.

“Why did you persist in renouncing Heaven?” Taharial intoned, and Gabriel could tell the vessel he’d taken was new just from his awkward posture. He was standing in front of Castiel, stiff and rigid, as if he was wearing clothes that were a size too small and about to rip.

“I have renounced nothing,” Castiel replied. “I am simply doing what’s right.”

From his vantage point Gabriel could see that both angels were armed, their swords glinting in the moonlight. Of course, he’d have been able to see what was happening a lot better if every streetlight around them hadn’t already shattered.

If Gabriel was one for betting he didn’t think he’d have been able to call the result of this fight. Castiel was younger and a less experienced fighter but he was used to his vessel now and he knew how to work that to his advantage. Taharial, on the other hand, was a more powerful angel and a hardened warrior but he was still moving awkwardly.

“Come with me,” Taharial rumbled. “Return to Heaven, accept your punishment and rejoin your brethren. You don’t belong here, Castiel, you must know that.”

Gabriel watched as Castiel straightened and drew back his shoulders. He could imagine his brother’s wings unfurling in the way that animals try to make themselves look bigger when threatened.

“I serve my Father,” Castiel replied, voice low and dangerous. “And I serve the world He created.”

He attacked, lunging forward quickly and Gabriel could tell that Taharial hadn’t been expecting it. That was the thing about their family, they were all so arrogant they never expected anyone to question them, let alone fight back. He was almost rooting for Castiel for that reason alone.

Taharial recovered quickly though, dodging Castiel’s blow with apparent ease. He was clearly adjusting to his vessel more quickly than Gabriel had expected.

“You cannot beat me, Castiel. I have the power of the Host on my side.” It wasn’t so much a taunt as a statement of fact.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders in a manner that reminded Gabriel a little too much of Dean. Evidently, Castiel had been spending too much time with the Winchester brothers.

“I will not return with you,” Castiel replied. “Either let me continue to search for our Father or you will have to destroy me.”

Taharial raised his weapon. “So be it.”

He moved with a speed that was beyond human and in the time it took Gabriel to blink Taharial had Castiel pinned to wall by his throat.

“This is your final warning,” Taharial growled as Castiel fought his grip. “Tell me where the Winchester brothers are and return to Heaven with me or I will end your existence.”

“No,” Castiel rasped.

“Very well.”

Taharial pressed his hand to the side of Castiel’s face and started to chant slowly. Castiel twitched a little, but was soon writhing and screaming as his Grace seeped out of him.

This wasn’t going down the way Gabriel had expected. Sure, he hadn’t actually expected Castiel to win in a head to head against Taharial but his little brother did seem to have a knack for getting out of situations like this.

Not this time, apparently.

Now Gabriel was going to have to go and tell Sam and Dean that their pet angel had been fried extra crispy. Sam would probably cry, and Gabriel had learned from the whole Mystery Spot thing that he was a sucker for Sam’s puppy eyes and crying. Damn it.

He was moving before he’d even finished thinking about it.

Taharial turned, eyes narrowed as he spotted him. “You? You have no place here, Trickster.”

Castiel was limp in the other angel’s grip now, eyes closed and blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

Gabriel grinned. “Yeah, you’re probably right, but do you want to see a neat trick?”

He laid his hand on Castiel’s arm and snapped his fingers.

* * *

“Dean, I’m just asking whether it would kill you buy a couple of more albums for the car. Maybe something that was released _after_ 1985.”

“No, but I might kill you if you ever ask me that again,” Dean shot back. “Now shut up and eat whatever the Hell that green stuff is.”

“It’s called a salad. Maybe you should try eating one once in a while unless you want to have a heart attack before you hit forty.”

They’d been having this same argument over and over for about a week, and although Dean sniped and complained there was a part of him that kind of liked it. Arguing with his brother about stupid little things like food and music felt _normal_ , and they needed a bit of normality now and again to stop them from falling apart.

“Oh, look, you two are arguing again. What a refreshing change.”

So much for normality.

In a fraction of a second they’d been joined by two angels. One welcome, the other really not.

Burger forgotten, Dean jumped out of his chair. “What the Hell?”

The Trickster, or Gabriel as Dean had to keep reminding himself, smirked. “Hey, guys.”

Before Dean could reply, Castiel let out a low groan and collapsed. Gabriel didn’t even make an attempt to catch him and watched as he dropped onto the carpet. Dean felt a white-hot spark of rage stab at him as he darted forward, torn between checking on Cas and beating the shit out of Gabriel. Fortunately, he had an awesome brother who took the decision out of Dean’s hands as he grabbed Gabriel and slammed him into the nearest wall.

“What the Hell did you do to him?” Sam shouted.

Dean knelt down beside Castiel, taking in the angel’s pale face and the blood. He looked worse than he had after their jaunt to 1978 and that was saying something.

“Hey, Cas, you with me?”

When he patted a hand against Castiel’s cheek in an effort to wake him he frowned at how warm the angel’s skin was, as if he had a fever. He lifted Castiel’s head and placed it gently in his lap, brushing the damp hair back from his face. Cas was pale, worse than Dean had ever seen him look before.

“Come on,” he murmured softly when Castiel showed no signs of waking. “Don’t do this to me.”

He glanced over his shoulder to where Sam still had Gabriel pinned to the wall.

“What the Hell happened?”

“You’re making it kind of difficult to talk,” Gabriel replied in a choked voice.

Dean nodded at Sam who let the archangel go.

“You’ve got quite the grip on you there, Sam,” Gabriel coughed as he rubbed his throat. “Have you been working out?”

“Shut up and start talking,” Sam snapped.

“Come on, Sam, use that overly large brain of yours. If I’d hurt Castiel why would I bring him here? I saved him! You can thank me any time you like.”

As Dean checked over Castiel for any other injuries, he noticed that the angel’s fingers were still loosely curled around his handy-dandy angel killing sword. He pulled off his jacket and bunched it up, sliding it under Castiel’s head before he picked the sword and marched over to Sam and Gabriel. “Okay, I am sick of your crap. Start talking or I start stabbing.”

“I told you, I saved his life.”

“Call me cynical but I don’t exactly trust you.”

“Ask him yourself when he wakes up.”

“Dean,” Sam said hesitantly. “I think he might be telling the truth.”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t care. I still owe him for all that crap we went through in TV land and that’s before we even get on to what he did to me at the Mystery Spot.”

Sam placed his hand over Dean’s and pulled the knife away. “I know. I’m pissed about that too but come on, Dude. If he did save Castiel we can’t kill him for it.”

Dean huffed and glanced back over his shoulder at Castiel who hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor. “Okay, fine. . . but why would you save his life and bring him here? Last time I checked you sent him off to wherever and he got the crap beaten out of him.”

Gabriel’s eyes slid over to Sam for a second and then he shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a complicated guy.”

“Does this mean you’re on our side now?” Sam asked hopefully. “Are you gonna help us beat Lucifer?

“Why does it always have to be about sides?” Gabriel asked with a sigh. “You know I was doing just fine until you guys came along and screwed everything up. The only reason I don’t have the whole Host chasing after me is because Castiel hid you guys from them so they don’t know about our little encounter in the warehouse. I consider this a returned favor and I’m done now, okay?”

“If you’re all about returning favors then how about you fix him,” Dean suggested.

Gabriel blinked at him. “Fix him? Guys, Castiel just about had the Grace burned out of him. I can’t fix that. He’ll recover on his own. He just needs time. A lot of time.”

Dean felt sick. From the sounds of it they had just got lucky. If Gabriel hadn’t been there. . .well, that wasn’t something Dean even wanted to think about.

“Sam, come and help me get him onto the bed. Sounds like we’re going to be here a while. Might as well make him comfortable.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and in the time it took Dean to turn around Castiel had moved from the floor to the bed and instead of his usual suit and trench coat he was wearing a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt.

“Comfortable enough for you, Deano?” Gabriel asked with a grin.

Dean ignored him and moved over to the bed. Castiel might be more comfortable but he sure as Hell didn’t look okay.

This was happening too often. He was sick of seeing the people he cared about hurt and broken because of this damn war. The scars from what had happened to Jo and Ellen, Bobby’s legs, Sam’s detox and Cas hacking up blood still burned inside him.

Castiel stirred at that moment, eyes flickering beneath the lids as he let out a soft moan.

“De. . .Dean?”

Something clenched in his gut as Castiel attempted to sit up but let out a pained cry before he’d even managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Dean laid a hand on Castiel’s chest and gently pressed him back.

“Take it easy, okay?”

Castiel coughed, causing his dry lips to crack and bleed. “I’m sorry.”

“What the Hell are you apologizing for?”

“I. . .” Castiel’s tongue slipped out and wet his lips. “I compromised myself. I knew challenging Taharial was foolish. I should have retreated.”

Sam handed Dean a glass of water and gave Dean a look. Dean knew that look, it meant Sam knew something Dean didn’t. He hated that look so he ignored it and held the glass of water to Castiel’s lips. “Here, drink this. Slowly though.”

Castiel managed a few small sips before he started to cough again. “Dean, I feel strange.”

Strange wasn’t good, Dean was pretty sure of that.

“I can’t stop my body from moving.”

It took a second for Dean to figure out what Castiel meant. Then he noticed that the angel was shivering.

“You’re cold,” Gabriel supplied from behind them. “First time for you?”

Dean had almost forgotten he was there. He’d kind of hoped that once they’d stopped paying attention to him that he’d just blink away. No such luck.

“I wish it to stop,” Castiel murmured through chattering teeth.

Dean grabbed the blanket from the other bed and draped it over Castiel. “Better?”

Castiel moaned softly and curled onto his side. He seemed to have stopped bleeding now and Dean just had to hope that meant he was getting better. He pressed a hand to Castiel’s forehead and frowned. He was still way too warm.

Dean got up to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom when he noticed Gabriel still hovering behind where Sam was watching over Castiel.

“Why are you still here?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Yeah? Well find something. Because I _have_ got better things to do.”

“So, I guess a thank you is out of the question then?”

Dean decided to ignore him, even though every fiber of his being was telling him to kick Gabriel’s ass, and headed into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and when he came out Sam was talking to Gabriel in a low voice. He really hoped his brother was telling the archangel to get lost.

He moved over to the bed and sat down beside Castiel who was blinking sleepily in an effort to stay awake.

“You need anything?” Dean asked as he dabbed at the blood on Castiel’s face.

“I’ll be fine,” Castiel assured him in a voice that didn’t exactly sound full of confidence. “I just need to rest.”

“You might want to do something about that fever,” Gabriel called over. “He’ll burn up otherwise, and I mean that literally. I’m guessing you don’t want to explain flaming sheets to the motel manager.”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly. He didn’t give a crap about the sheets, he and Sam had done worse things to motel rooms in the past. But if Gabriel was telling the truth it meant Cas could die.

Well, not on his watch.

“What do I do? Cas?”

Castiel had apparently passed out again. Shit.

Dean glanced over at Gabriel and the bastard actually grinned at him. He was one step away from grabbing Castiel’s sword and just ending the bastard right now.

Unfortunately, they needed him.

“I’ll tell you,” Gabriel said with that annoying smirk still on his face. “But first I want a thank you for saving his ass and bringing him here.”

“Oh, come on,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Not from you, Sam,” Gabriel quickly added. “I know you have no problems talking about your feelings. At length. No, I want to hear it from Dean or I’m gone.”

Dean’s fists clenched at his side.

“Fine,” he hissed. “Thanks for saving Cas and bringing him here.”

Gabriel’s grin widened. “See, that wasn’t so hard. Now say that you owe me one.”

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh, screw you, man. I’ll figure it out.”

“Dean,” Sam said gently. “We don’t exactly have any other angel experts around. Cas could die.”

Dean sighed. Right now he would honestly rather be facing Lucifer than having to deal with this crap.

“Fine, I owe you one, okay? Now tell me how to help him.”

“I thought you’d come around,” Gabriel smiled. “Okay, the important thing is that you need to keep him warm not cool him down. Body heat would probably work best.”

Dean glanced back at the bed where Castiel had curled in even more tightly on himself and was still shivering even with two blankets covering him. Now he was going to have to crawl into bed with Castiel, in front of a damn audience, and _cuddle_ him.

Shit.

He considered asking Sam to do it, there was more of him after all, but the idea of his brother snuggling up with Cas made him feel weird. Besides, Cas was here because of him. He’d rebelled because Dean had asked him to and he’d died for it. The least Dean could do was a bit of spooning to save his life this time around.

He was about to move back over to the bed when Gabriel caught hold of his arm. “I’m calling in my favor now.”

Dean sighed. He should have known. After years of Winchester family deals he still jumped in headfirst to save someone he cared about. He was pretty sure if you looked up “stupid” in the dictionary there would be a picture of his face. Probably his mugshot from the first time he’d gotten busted.

“Relax,” Gabriel said. “I just want to take your brother out for a drink.”

“What?!” He wasn’t sure who sounded more outraged, him or Sam. Really, out of all the things he’d imagined Gabriel asking for, a date with his little brother hadn’t even been on the radar.

“Dude, I am not pimping my brother out to you,” he snapped as he jerked his arm out of Gabriel’s grip. “You’ll have to get your kicks someplace else.”

Sam nodded his head resolutely beside him.

“Oh, please,” Gabriel huffed. “If I just wanted to get laid I could conjure up a hottie like I normally do. I just want to drink and talk. That’s all.”

Dean glanced over at Sam. This was his brother’s call and he was surprised to see that Sam had gone from looking horrified to thoughtful. Sam was actually considering this.

“Sam, no,” Dean said. “We don’t owe him shit.”

“Just a drink?” Sam asked cautiously. “No tricks?”

“No tricks,” Gabriel agreed.

Sam sighed. “Okay, fine.”

Before Dean could object again Gabriel laid his hand on Sam’s arm and a second later they were gone.

“Awesome,” Dean muttered to himself and moved back over to Castiel. The angel hadn’t moved and was still shivering which made up Dean’s mind. Sam could take care of himself, Cas needed him.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Castiel let out a small moan and immediately curled into Dean, wrapping himself around him. Dean lay there, rigid and stiff, as Cas nestled his head on his shoulder.

“You tell anyone about this when you wake up and I might kill you myself,” he murmured softly.

He couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d shared his bed with someone. It felt kind of nice, even if it was massively awkward, because it was Cas. There was no way Dean was going to admit to anyone that he’d been dreaming about sharing a bed with him for months. Besides, Cas was sick and getting turned on by this was inappropriate even by Dean’s admittedly incredibly lax standards.

Castiel let out another moan and Dean’s hand reached out to rub his back. He used to do the same thing for Sam when he was sick when they were little.

“You’ll be okay,” he whispered as Castiel fell still again.

Dean lay there listening to Cas breathe, rubbing his back absently as his eyes started to drift shut. He wondered how Sam was faring on his date.

* * *

“This is not a date,” Sam insisted as they sat down in a booth at the bar Gabriel had selected for their . . . date. The bartender hadn’t kept Sam’s favorite brand of beer so Gabriel had conjured one into existence as well as a glass of Bailey’s for himself.

This was going to be fun.

“Nope,” he agreed. “Not a date. Just two buddies hanging out and talking.”

“We’re not friends,” Sam pointed out. “I’m only here because you guilted me into it.”

“Come on, Sam,” Gabriel laughed, “relax. I promise, you’ll be interested when you hear what I have to say.”

Sam slouched in his seat, looking every bit like a petulant child. Gabriel was just waiting for him to start pouting.

“Okay,” Sam murmured as he took a generous chug of his beer. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

Gabriel smirked. “I just want to ask you one question.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and Gabriel didn’t blame him entirely. The guy was bound to be on edge about answering any sort of question with Lucifer gunning for him to answer the Big One.

“What question?” Sam asked cautiously.

Gabriel leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially even though the bar was practically empty and no one was listening.

“How long has _your_ brother been in love with _my_ brother?”

Sam frowned in confusion. “What?”

Yeah, this was definitely going to be fun. He leaned back and draped his arm across the back of the seat and smiled. “Oh, come on, Sam, you can’t tell me you didn’t know. A blind, deaf hermit living in a cave could see it.”

Sam blinked at him and then he laughed long and hard, earning them glances from the other patrons in the bar. Gabriel sat there and waited for him to ride it out.

“Dude,” Sam chuckled eventually. “That’s a good one. Seriously, that’s the best you could come up with? It’s lame.”

Gabriel shrugged. “For once I’m being straight with you. Come on, you must have noticed the way they stare at each other all the time. And all that personal space invasion is practically a flashing neon sign.”

Sam snorted. “Seriously?”

Gabriel nodded, face serious for the first time in a long while.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you really believe it don’t you? That’s just Cas. He doesn’t have a good grip on human things like personal space and lengthy eye contact.”

“Really?” Gabriel asked with a sly smile. “And you’ve never noticed Dean staring back? Or how he’s not exactly quick to put distance between himself and Cas?”

The smile faded from Sam’s lips a little. “No.”

“Okay then.”

He could visibly see Sam thinking back over all the times Dean and Castiel had been together and he was frowning so hard you could practically plant flowers between the lines on his forehead. Actually, that was a pretty amusing image and he filed it away for a trick to play on someone at some point.

“I need a drink,” Sam finally announced. “Something strong.”

“As you wish.” Gabriel snapped his fingers.

* * *

When Dean woke up he was warm and comfortable, which was a new one for him, and his sleep and been free of nightmares which was definitely something that hadn’t happened recently. He lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying the weird sensation of feeling well rested.

Finally, he opened his eyes. Castiel’s face was a few inches away from his own and the angel was staring at him.

“Uh. . . hey. You feeling better?”

“Yes, I am feeling much improved. Thank you.”

Dean shifted and scratched the back of his neck. “Just so you know, I don’t make a habit of cuddling up with other dudes. I was just trying to keep you alive and I really didn’t want a fire on my hands.”

Castiel frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t you remember?” Dean asked. “You were sick. Gabriel said we had to keep you warm to keep you alive.”

If anything that made Castiel frown even harder, and this whole damned conversation was making Dean feel uncomfortable.

“I remember having an altercation with Taharial,” Castiel said after a moment. “He almost burned the Grace out of me. I can’t understand why Gabriel told you I required warmth though. I simply needed to rest.”

“But. . .” Dean realized that he’d been had. Again. “Son of a bitch!”

He threw back the covers and scrambled out of bed. “I hope you’re not too attached to your brother, Cas, because I’m gonna kill him when he gets back from. . .”

Shit! Sam!

Dean grabbed his phone from the table and hit his first speed dial key.

“ H’lo?”

Relief hit him hard when he heard Sam’s voice. At least his brother was alive.

“Dude, where are you?”

“Uh . . . man, I dunno. I think it’s called . . . nope, I got no idea. It’s an awesome bar though. They’ve got _everything_.

Dean blinked. “Are you wasted?”

“Yup!”

He could practically hear the popping of the final syllable.

“Great. That’s awesome. Is Gabriel there?”

“He is! He’s just gone to get us some more drinks. You know, he’s not as bad as I thought he was.”

“That’s wonderful, Sam. I’m thrilled that you’re best buddies with the guy who repeatedly killed me. Now can you put him on the phone?”

“You sound mad,” Sam said sadly. “I’m sorry, Dean. I know I’m not the best brother in the world. I just want you to be happy.”

“I’ll be happy when you get your ass back here in one piece,” Dean grumbled.

“Hey,” Sam suddenly exclaimed brightly. “I know what will make you happy. Gabriel told me.”

Even better – now his brother was taking advice from a trickster archangel. Well, it was one step up from a demon he _supposed_.

“Castiel.”

Dean frowned. “What?”

“Gabriel told me that Cas likes you, and that he thinks you like him back.”

“I really am going to kill him,” Dean muttered. “Sam, put him on the phone right now.”

“Wait, I wanna tell you something first.”

Why the Hell couldn’t Sam be the sort of drunk who just passed out quietly in a corner? But, _no_ , he always turned into a chick and wanted to talk about his feelings. Dean was starting to get a headache just from talking to him.

“I think Cas would make you happy,” Sam announced and Dean could practically see the goofy smile plastered on his face. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and I just wanted you to know that it’s okay with me if you want to . . . you know.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. This was turning into the weirdest damn day of his life, and he’d seen some pretty strange shit in his time.

“I was thinking I’d get a separate room tonight,” Sam continued. “Gabriel says he can sort something out for us.”

“Us?” Dean repeated incredulously. “Sam, no. You don’t know what you’re talking about. Put Gabriel on the phone right the hell now.

The line went dead.

Shit.

Dean snapped his phone shut and glanced over at Castiel who was now sitting up in bed and looking at him curiously.

“Your brother took my brother to a bar and got him wasted,” Dean sighed. “I got no clue where they are.”

Castiel nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’ll help you. The sigils I placed on Sam prevent me from locating him but I may be able to trace Gabriel.”

He rose to his feet but almost instantly, his knees buckled. Dean darted forward and caught him before he could actually fall.

“Whoa! Easy, Cas. I got you.”

“My apologies,” Castiel murmured. “It appears I’m not as fully recovered as I first thought.”

He could feel Castiel’s breath tickling his face and their bodies were pressed close together. This was way too close to some of his fantasies to be comfortable.

“See! What did I tell you!”

Dean almost dropped Cas when the new voice spoke, and he glanced over the angel’s shoulder to see Sam and Gabriel standing in the middle of the room. Sam’s eyes were slightly glazed but he was looking at them with a beaming grin on his face.

“Nice to see you guys didn’t waste any time,” Gabriel smirked.

For a second Dean had no idea what the Hell the archangel was talking about. Then he realized he still had his arms around Castiel, and that their faces were still inches away from each other. And to make things worse they were both still dressed only in their underwear.

“Now, wait a second. . .”

Gabriel waved him off. “No need to explain. We can see that you’ve got your hands full, We just popped in to let you know that we’re in the room next door so you guys can do whatever you want. Now, I need to get Sam to bed before he passes out on his feet.”

“I’m fine!” Sam slurred, wavering where he stood and almost slumping on top of Gabriel.

“Sure you are,” Gabriel responded with a fond smile as he patted Sam’s arm. “Come on.”

He snapped his fingers and they were gone again.

Dean stood there stiffly, arms still wrapped around Castiel but only because if he let go of him, the angel was going to hit the floor.

“I. . .uh. . .you should probably lie down again,” he finally managed to say.

Castiel pulled back slightly and tilted his head so that his eyes met Dean’s. “You feel uncomfortable.”

Dean sighed. “Look, Cas, we’ve talked about this before. Guys don’t hug, they don’t stare at each other and they don’t get inside each other’s personal space. They sure as Hell don’t talk about their feelings. So how about you get back into bed, I’ll take Sam’s bed since he’s apparently hooked up with an archangel, and we forget this whole Trickster thing ever happened, okay?”

Castiel nodded his head slowly. “If that’s what you wish.”

Damn it, now Cas was looking at him like a kicked puppy. Seriously, Dean was starting to wonder whether Sam had taught Cas that look. Annoyingly, it was working too.

“What do you want me to say, Cas?” He sighed.

“Just answer me one thing,” Castiel said gently. “Is what Gabriel implied true? Do you have feelings for me?”

His first instinct was to deny it, but Castiel was looking at him so hopefully that the words just died on his lips. He couldn’t admit it though, he wouldn’t. For all his sins, there was no way he was adding sullying an angel to the list.

“Dude, we’re not talking about this.”

Castiel kissed him.

For a second Dean was too shocked to do anything. Cas, an angel of the lord, was actually kissing him and that had to be a sin worthy of immediate smiting, right? But the immediate instinct he had to push Castiel away was quickly replaced by a warm feeling of desire and pretty soon he was kissing Cas back. For a virgin, Cas was a good kisser.

“Whoa,” Dean gasped when they finally parted. “Cas, where the Hell did you learn to kiss like that?”

“I have watched you for your entire life,” Castiel replied. “And I have learned what you find pleasurable.”

“Okay, that’s more than a little creepy.”

Castiel frowned. “You didn’t like it?”

“Oh, I liked it,” Dean rumbled, voice low with desire. “Just . . . you know what, never mind. How about we just get you back into bed before you pass out on me.”

He lowered Cas back onto the mattress and pulled the blankets over him. Then he hovered, torn between getting back into bed with Castiel or sleeping in Sam’s bed. Cas peered up at him with a living definition of bedroom eyes.

“Will you join me?” Castiel asked softly. “I think I will rest easier if you are close.”

Dean smiled and walked around the bed before sliding in beside Castiel. Cas turned and nestled into him just as he’d done when he’d been sick. Dean wasn’t going to admit to anyone ever how nice it felt.

“Just so you know I’m not thanking Gabriel for pushing us into this.”

Cas huffed out a puff of warm air as he laughed silently. “I shall thank him for the both of us.”

Dean grunted. Right now he didn’t care. He was warm and comfortable and he just wanted to sleep.

Castiel pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

So, yeah, maybe his life didn’t entirely suck. He closed his eyes and allowed the sound of Castiel’s breathing to lull him to sleep.

The End


End file.
